User talk:Kurzspear
Gaah-I HATE Wiki HTML *I suck at wiki html *Laugh at me if u wish *or, u could help me **Tell me what i am doing wrong with this! ***--[[User:Kurzspear|[[User:Kurzspear|'Kurzspear]]]] 18:45, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ***Hehe, nvm --[[User:Kurzspear|'''Kurzspear]] 18:49, 21 March 2007 (CDT) User Page Please don't edit my userpage. The misspelling is intentional. Thanks. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 16:10, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :My bad dude, that was my little cousin, just borrowing some info from you're wiki html (see above) and he probably did that. Once again, my bad.--[[User:Kurzspear|'Kurzspear]] 10:33, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::Alright, no problem. [[user:Defiant Elements|*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 22:11, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :::Thanks for understanding XD--[[User:Kurzspear|'Kurzspear]] 10:33, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Userboxes I like looooooove userboxes--[[User:Kurzspear|'''Kurzspear]] 16:52, 8 April 2007 (CDT) leaking code can you change your signature to remove the extra '', you are leaking italics further down the articles. -- Xeon 12:43, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :Sorry dude im a total crapface at wiki html -_- --[[User:Kurzspear|'Kurzspear'']] 12:45, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Fix your signature Please remove the two apostrophes at the end of you signature, the ones I marked in red here: [[User:Kurzspear|'''Kurzspear]] They make the next line written by the next person after you appear as italics. Thanks! -- 03:18, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :Thanks, ive been trying to fix that. --[[User:Kurzspear|'Kurzspear']] 18:17, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Image upload You just uploaded Templer.jpg or somesuch. Another similar image also uploaded by you was deleted earlier because it was copyright violation, so just warning you this one might not last long either. (T/ ) 18:52, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Oh. I don't know how to delete it so i will wait for it to be deleted. Copyright?!--[[User:Kurzspear|'Kurzspear']] 18:53, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Yeah, see User talk:89.240.238.98 as well as Project:Image attribution project. A whole bunch of images got deleted, thou I still don't really understand why...some of them seemed like stuff anyone could get off a Google image search...and other images have been left totally alone. I am just as mystified as you are, to be honest. I do remember that another "pentagram" type image that you had uploaded - white star on black background - got deleted. This one's similar so I was just warning. Dunno what'll happen though. (T/ ) 18:58, 2 May 2007 (CDT) 84.13.251.42 05:03, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Image copyright problem with Image:Morningstar.jpg Thank you for uploading Image:Morningstar.jpg. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the image you have supplied is missing information on its copyright status. The image will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the '''license' and the source of the image. Please add a copyright tag to the image description page. Thank you for your cooperation. 84.13.251.42 05:36, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Paragon Motivation Build Its done-Look on my userpage, there should be a link to the build (Its my Parabuild-here's a link if the one on my userpage is broken :P Parabuild---Warior kronos 20:00, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :Thanks i appreciate it. --[[User:Kurzspear|'Kurzspear']] 20:18, 9 May 2007 (CDT) Religion Yes, I am a Muslim. --Karlos 03:26, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :But Buddhism is much better. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 16:27, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::Hardy-har-har. Har. --[[User:Kurzspear|'Kurzspear']] 09:48, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Signature Good gracious it hurts my eyes. Change it to something that doesn't blind people. –'Mgrinshpon' (talk) 09:09, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :Its near unreadable in IE7 lol. Lord of all tyria 09:45, 4 July 2007 (CDT) ::MaKE IT StOP 1~!`1`11!!!!!11! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 09:28, 6 July 2007 (CDT) User Box Can I yoink your Soviet Russia userbox? I'll make one for you if you let me...--Gigathrash 10:14, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :Heres your userbox, I formatted it just the way you like it too ;P: Have fun with it!--Gigathrash 21:22, 5 July 2007 (CDT) PvE IB Spike Erm...this build has 2 elites and no use for elemental attunement. Am I missing something? [[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 20:19, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :It can also only be run by a R/E/Mo.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 00:15, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC)